


Life is bittersweet

by anemix01



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Childhood Trauma, Criminal case, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Everyone Has Issues, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Financial Issues, Forced Relationship, Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Laith, Langst, Lots of drama, M/M, Mentions of homicide, Minor Character Death, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Content, Songs, Switching, Teenage Drama, Virgin boys, keith is a city boy, klance, lance is a rural boy, lotor is a bitch, pinning lance and keiht, supportive friends, toxic lancelot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemix01/pseuds/anemix01
Summary: So i'm bad at summaries but here it is...Pidge, hunk, Shiro, Allura, Hunk and Keith have just graduated from highschool. To celebrate hunk contacts his bestie Lance and they come to an agreement of renting his house for the summmer. After their arrival they slowly start to know more about the mysterious death of Lance's father and little sis letting Keith to being more sharp-eyed with his new roommate. Everyone gets tangles in a web of clues and events. Little do they now that the murderer is closer than they think and that now is returning to keep the silence.





	1. The arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first klance fanfic so please don't be mad if i don't get things great in the first try. You can leave feedback in the comments or any suggestions. I already have the idea of how the story will be but i'm open to any suggestions.  
> Already said that, all the characters is this fic are from the series of Voltron: legendary defender, and any of the songs I decide to use will get its credit.  
> Everyones age will be around 17 because as i said in the summary they have just graduated from highschool.  
> There probably will be some mentions of suicide, homicide, homophobia, and trauma.  
> Last thing, English is not my native language so if you find any errors in the story please correct me.  
> Last edited in 12/02/18

The hard couch of the wheels were hot over the dry road as they continued rolling carrying the van. The sun was up at its highest point and was burning the passengers of the vehicle like little sausages.  Everyone was quiet due to  the sun which was melting their brains. After was appeared to be an eternity a little someone finally speaks exclaiming,

"Hunk what the hell?! I'm burning! How much till we arrive at that fucking rented house?" Pidge groaned while wiping her forehead sweat with her wrist. She was in the middle back seat of the van just next to Allura in her right and Shiro in her left, Keith taking the last seat in the back.

"Jesus, hold on Pidge. We'll be there at like 10 minutes so chill." Responded Hunk giving her the 'Don't mess up with me now, I'm driving' look. The whole trip had been lasting about 2 hours, they had crossed many fields full of crops and a small town. Being under the sun with a van that had a broken A/C was just hell, literally. After that small chat the numb silence came back. Allura, who had just enough of grumpy kids spoke enthusiastically trying to light up the mood "Guys come on, look at the bride side. The landscapes here are gorgeous. I'm sure the map said there was a river near by the forest hills." Silence again. _Okay that didn't work_ , Allura gave her boyfriend Shiro a stare. After a while Shiro noticed the stare, he shifted nervously on the seat and made a fake cough "Uhmm yeah, Allura's right. Maybe we'll get the chance to go to the river and maybe go …uhm… fishing!. How does that sound Keith?"

"You hate fishing." Keith answered without taking off his headphones. His attitude salty since he was practically dragged from Shiro to go in this trip.

\---- 

_"Shiro, for the last time, I don't wanna go to that trip. I prefer to stay here away from any bugs"_

_"Keith please, see this as a great coming experience. Besides, Hunk´s friend will be there." Shiro grinned devilishly._

_"Who? Lance? Why?" Now that was new for Keith. He had met Lance a couple of times when he visited Hunk in the school but those were enough for him to fell a bond. Like Lance's personality was just made for him. Not that he like 'liked'  Lance, he was just interesting and lovable._

_"If u paid attention, he is the one in charge of the rented house. His mom, lil brother and HIM will be living with US. Don't know, maybe you'll get a chance to know him BETTER." Shiro mocked. "Besides, the dorms in the campus will get renovated, u know, painting, wires -"_

_"Fine" Keith mumbled._

_"Say what now? I can't hear you" Shiro laughed "Something about going?"_

_"I said Fine! But just because I don't want to hear the drilling noises when they renovate the school dorms." Keith specified flustered, like heck he will know Lance better. He sucked at socializing. Since he was little everyone had called him a freak without emotion but a cold heart, but it wasn't like he wanted to be alone. That's what he didn't understand no matter how many nights he spent awake thinking about it. Why it was so easy to others like Lance but a big step for him? Why was he so abnormal? Why was he…a freak?_

_Gosh, now that he thought it he have never ever dated someone; he wasn't even sure of Lance's sexuality._

_"Ok, whatever you said. 'll be taken for gayted" His thought were interrupted. Oh he didn't._

_"Shiro!" Keith blushed, punching his brother's arm._

_"Okay okay, but I'll expect u to be there."_

_\-------------------_

_Well, not really dragged but definitely scammed_ , before he could think of something else he heard Hunk speak relieved.

"We're here!"

"Finally!" That was Pidge already taking off her seatbelt.

 "Ok so while you take out your stuff I'll go talk to Lance and his family. Keith, please try to be nice". Everyone (scratch Keith) let a little chuckle before exiting the van and opening the trunk.

The sun was shining all the surroundings letting everyone see the rustic wooden house. It looked like a common farm house. The old painted walls made it gave a feeling of warm old love. But what gave the stunned look was the dozens of hills covered in acres of untouched forest and before that a huge crop field who had next to it and old rusty barn. It was indeed breathtaking.

"Pretty right?" Hunk interrupted walking towards the group with a warm smile." I knew you'll like it, that why i though Lance's place was the right one"

"Did someone called me?" Lance asked approaching the group with a playful smile on his face. His skin perfectly tanned which shinned with the sun rays and his many freckles across his face gave him a very innocent vibe, one full of live. But those big blue eyes were everything, Keith's heart skipped a beat.

Everyone greeted him which he proceeded by giving an exciting welcome.

"Welcome everyone to our home, my name, as some of you may know, is Lance. The amazing lady here is my dear mother Rosalina and that little brat over there is my brother Benjamin. We'll also be living in the house during your stay, cause last time didn't end quite as planned" he chuckled remembering last time they let the house alone. Long story short, the house ended cover with toilet paper.

"Yeah, that was a disaster" Benjamin agreed showing a smile covered with brackets.

"That's a story for another time-"Rosa interfered walking toward Lance's side "Could the rest of you introduce yourselves? My apologies but the only ones I recognize are Hunk and Pidge."

"Of course, we're our manners?" Allura apologized. "My name is Allura"

"My boyfriend, this man with the white stroke is Takashi Shirogane but you can call him Shiro" she smiled holding Shiro's hand.

"The mustache man over there is my uncle Coran" she said pointing at a 30 year old looking man with a pineapple shirt.

"and that mullet boy is Keith"  That being said a tense silence formed. Lance cleared up his throat before interfering "Eh Hunk? You didn't tell me that Keith was going to come too" with his expression confused.

_Eh?_

_Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh??????????_

Everyone stared at Hunk .

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finally has a place to stay ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the long waiting, a lot has been happening and I just didn't have the time to write some quality content. But finally here is the second chapter. Don't worry if the chapers seem short cause I'll do lots of chapters in the future.

Everyone stared at Hunk .

"Yeah, about that, Shiro told me you didn't wanna come so when I talked with Lance I told him that we were just going 5 of us…" Hunk stuttered playing with his fingers.  
"Then why u didn't called Lance to clarify things?" Shiro interfered with a worried look.  
"Look, this place has no signal, I had to use fax! You know how hard is to do that!? Almost no place has a functional fax." Hunk explained nervously.  
"Okay okay, everybody don't freak out! We'll just make an arrangement in the available rooms we have" Lance suggested pointing the door entrance for everyone to come in.

  
Once everyone and everything was inside Mrs. Sanchez offered the tired out guests to take a seat in the leaving room.  
"You must be hungry, I'll prepare you some enchiladas, and after eating we'll take a look at your dorms", her voice booming with energy still a bit of bitterness in her eyes, tiredness of a grown up woman who had carried a lot of weight over her shoulders. A tint of curiousness took over Keith's mind.

  
After being done eating everyone went upstairs to have their rooms assigned. Mrs. Rosa had the room next to the stairs, the room next to it will be Benjamin's and Allura's with individual beds. Across the hallway from the bottom will be Shiro's and Coran's room with also separate beds, next to it will be Hunk's and Pidge's room, the one with the bunker bed. Everyone had entered to their rooms, except for Keith.

  
"Okay so we miss Keith" Rosa stated with a concentrating frown in her face.  
"Why don't I just have the room next to Shiro's?" Keith asked as if it was obvious. He did not expect a gloomy silence to form. Rosa had gone quiet, an upset expression marked her face. Lance interfered quietly, comforting her mother by whispering calm Spanish words, his hands rubbing her back in soft circles.

  
"Ya pasó, todo estara bien, solo respira hondo" (There there, everything is going to be okay, just breathe) he whispered.

  
"El ya no está aquí, ella tampoco" (He's not here anymore either she.) she whimpered quietly.

  
"Lo se pero tienes que dejarlo ir, es lo que hubieran querido" (I know but you have to let go, it's what they would have wanted) Lance´s tone was full of sadness.

  
"Lo se….gracias, te amo hijo" (I know, thanks, I love you son) Her eyes no longer wet, foreheads touching.

  
"Yo tambien te amo" (I love you too) he said almost inaudibly.

  
After a moment he spoke back in English with a calm voice "Keith, buddy. That room you're looking was my father's and little sis's…..before they passed."  
Reality hit Keith like cold water, that's why Lance's father didn't come to receive them, it was because he was dead.

  
"I..uh…I..am-I" he started to stutter. Shame started to bubble at the bottom of Keith stomach like acid. I did wrong, I hurt them, I shouldn't be here, I don't deserve this nice people, I deserve punishment. He expected anything, a shout, a hit, something, but then a warm hand grasped his shoulder breaking off his trance. Keith hadn't noticed he was staring at the floor until he met those blue eyes.

  
"Hey, it's okay. It wasn't your fault, you just didn't know."

  
"Lance is right Keith. Don't mind it, we often receive this kind of questions by our customers, we forgive you." Mrs. Rosa completed, her expression a bit more calmed.

  
"I'm still so sorry. Thanks for forgiving my actions and words." he stated with a slightly bow, head still filled with shame. But then a laugh filled the room. It was from Lance.  
"What the heck Keith? Why are you acting like you just murdered someone?" he snickered, his arms hugging his tummy "Chill, it's not like we are breaking our friendship over a little accident" he finished, wiping a tear of his eye.

  
"Wait, what? Aren't you mad at me?" Keith asked surprised.

  
"No, you just caught us off guard, no harsh feeling here, right mom?"

  
"No harsh feeling here Keith." she answered before changing her tone to a more serious one. "Another thing, I'm sorry if I scared you with my "scene", I came with PTSD after….my husband and daughter passed, it has been really hard for me to move one and I hope this doesn't change anything between us."

  
"I completely understand Mrs. Rosa and if there's anything I can do to help just tell me" Keith managed to say. Of course he understood, he himself had general anxiety disorder and depression but no one needed to know that. He had been dealing with it since middle school with anyone at his side so there wasn't a need to change that, after all, why bothering people with his dumb issues when they have better things to care about? My problems aren't as bad as others.

  
"Thanks for the offer Keith, I appreciate it. Moving on, we still need a room for you. How about Lance's room?" Rosa suggested cheerfully.

  
"What?!" the boys blushed. Keith hadn't even thought about sleeping in Lance's room.

  
Lance felt embarrassed because he knew his mother knew how he felt about Keith. Yeah, they have just met a couple of times but this guy was so mysterious and something about him was just special, like he could be himself when Keith was around; he didn't like "liked" Keith because that would be wrong in so many levels. Not because he was a man but because Lance already had a boyfriend per say, Lotor. How they ended up together was kind of a long twisted story.

  
"Mamá, recuerda a Lotor, si se entera-" (Mother, remember, if Lotor gots to know- )

  
"No se enterará si no le dices nada. Aparte, tu padre te enseñó a ser bueno con los invitados."(He won't know if you don't tell him. Besides, your father taught you to treat well guests.)

  
"Fine" he pouted, crossing his arms in the progress.

  
"As I was suggesting, Lance could let you stay in his room, we just have to find a bed in the basement, which is going to take some sweet time since it's full with stuff, but then I suppose you'll sort yourselves out for this night. Okay it's settled!" Mrs.Rosa finished clapping her hands with a smile.

  
"Mom! I didn't agree to any of this!" Lance shouted childishly with his foot stamping the wooden floor.

  
"I know but my house my rules mijo, now show him his new spot. Good night!" she ordered using her "mother boss" tone while entering her room.  
The awkward silence tensed the room. Neither of them knew what to do. A couple of seconds passed after Lance cleared his throat.  
"Okay so Keith…Wanna go to my room?" As soon as those words left his mouth both of the boys faces went red. "Not in that sense!"  
Keith let a chuckle scape his mouth, "Hey, first invite me dinner" he joked. Lance covered his face with both hands, "Let's just go" he muffled.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance's room wasn't exactly what Keith expected. He pictured a whole mess, walls covered up with fashion or pop posters, and crazy trendy art everywhere; but Lance's room was neatly organized. His walls were painted in a light blue that ended in a berry color on the  rectangular roof which was decorated with hanging stars. The wall opposite the bed had many photos that were clipped in a large string that came from one corner to the other.  His bed just next to a small nightstand and a squared window with greyish blue curtains  at the bottom left side of the room. His large desk on the right side full with colors, a microscope, notebooks and a book shelf next to it with many in space books. _He sure likes space_. Finally, next the door at the left side was his wooden closet covered with sea stickers. _And sea_.

 

"You got a nice room here. It's nicer than the dorm I share with Shiro."

"Isn't Shiro a couple of years older?"

"Yeah, but when I got adopted by Shiro's family 15 years ago his father's company went into a bankrupt. They didn't have enough for both of us so Shiro had to miss his current year and another until the family got back in track. Shiro had 4 but I was just 2 years old so it didn't affect me."

"Oh sorry, I didn't know  you're adopted" Lance apologized.

"No worries, actually I'm grateful that nice people wanted me to be part of their family. " Keith stated, and it was true. Even if he didn't knew who his biological parents were his place was now with his brother Shiro and his parents. They gave him love and everything he ever needed, what kind of person would he be if he didn't return the favor? He always procured to have A+ grades, he still had some disciplinary issues here and there but it has always been him pushing harder even if it came with the constant stress of needing to be perfect. _Victory is won through sacrifice_.

"That's really nice coming from you" Lance said with a sincere smile on his lips.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, you're always so serious, quiet, distant and frowning like you are right now"

"I'm not frowning!"

"Yes you are! My point is, I really like when you are honest about how you feel."

It's like time stopped for a few seconds for Keith, his purple eyes sparkled with a new feeling. _He likes the real me? Why my heart suddenly feels warm and…nice? Shut it Keith, what are you thinking? How could he possibly like the real you when you're just full of flaws and mistakes. He deserves better._

"Thanks, so where can I leave my stuff?" Keith interrupted quickly changing the subject. Lance looked confused for a second but decided to let go.

"You can leave your bag in my closet so you can sort your things tomorrow"

"Thanks…"

"No prob…"

"…"

"…" The silence came back.

"I'm sorry if I made you mad" Lance suddenly blurted with his eyes staring at the floor.

"What?" Keith was confused, why was Lance apologizing? 

" You were just fine and then I talked and your smile disappeared. It was because of me, right? Don't need to hide it, it's not really new to me people not liking me." his words came out slowly becoming nothing more than a whisper.

"Lance, I don't dislike you, you been so nice to me even if I mess up. I appreciate that. I'm sorry if it seem that I was upset, I'm just quite tired from the long trip. " Keith excused himself looking at those remorseful eyes. "so why don't we relax and go to sleep? Like for real, it's almost midnight" he suggested contently.

"Oh shit, my mom's gonna kill me if I oversleep. You're right" Lance suddenly answered rushing to his bedsheets with taking of his shoes. He waited for Keith to move but he just stayed there awkwardly. Lance decided to give the initiative "So are you going to sleep standing or in my bed?"

"Oh yeah sorry, I thought you wouldn't let me-" Keith apologized with an awkward tiny smile.

"and where would you have slept? On the floor? Just get over here and take your half of the bed" Lance joked joyfully moving himself closer to the wall.

"Yeah right, where's the bathroom in here?" Before sleeping Keith at least wanted some decent shower, he hated going to bed all sweaty and dirty.

"There's no bathroom….in the attic…dummy…" Lance chuckled making himself comfortable in the sheets, his breathing becoming slower and warmer. It was a really cute scene. _What are you thinking Keith? Remember, shower!_ He shocked his head out of his gay thoughts.

"So where can I-?"

"Second floor…..end….hallway…" Lance mumbled before pressing his soft lips into a firm line, before his two oceans were covered with a veil of brown sugar, before he became a sleeping beauty.

\-----

The bathroom at the end of the hall had a toilet, a sink with a cabinet and a mirror, a tub ( _thank Jesus_ ) and a shower, contrary to the wooden house this room was covered with white mosaic. With towel at his hand and some fresh PJs he entered and started stripping letting his porcelain skin to show off. It was full of health but too shiny for Keith's dismay, he hated when his skin reflected with the sun because he looked like a bad version of Edward from Twilight, so most of time he spends outside he usually uses his red jacket, motorcycle gloves and some black jeans.

He let the tub tap run with hot water, letting its steam to fill the small room. He let a foot in, then the other and finally submerged relaxing his muscles. This was his "me" time, were no one would bother him, not even his own messed up thoughts. Right now it was just him and a peaceful night miles away from any city noise, this was the moment when all the crazy stuff that happened today sinks in his mind, stuff about the trip, the arrival, Ms. Rosa, Lance, those blue eyes, those cute freckles, that perfect tanned skinned…. _wait what? Why am I thinking about Lance right now? Okay brain, we've been through this, no silly crushes in summer and no silly clichés._ He thought cupping his face with his hands blushing hardcore. He stayed there for a few minutes before taking a glance to the hour. _12:27am…Bullshit, it was worth it_.

He proceeded to dry off and put on some light gray shirt and red shorts. Before leaving he took a look at himself in the mirror, his shoulder-length hair covered with a few drops of water, his purple eyes, his bare shoulders that lead to clean and soft wrists that could be easily damaged at any minute. His mind started dozing off, Keith knew what this meant…

 

_The pain could go away you know…_

 

**_You are lying, I'll never submit to do this to myself_ **

 

_Why? Feel so much? Are you blind? I see someone not enough to satisfy anyone's expectations. That must suck, what a failure…_

 

**_I'm doing the best I can, always pushing myself, people have told me that's enough,…I know it's enough (right?)…_ **

 

_Are you sure? You sounded hesitant in there? You know I'm just trying to help, you're the one being stubborn._

 

**_Thanks but I can manage myself, cutting will only make it worse, I'm strong (just breathe…)_ **

 

_Are you sure? You haven't even tried, you'll finally have control over pain. CONTROL! THAT'S WHAT YOU ALWAYS WANTED, CONTROL OVER YOUR MIND._

 

**_I know but this is not the way, there's other ways and you're not going to handle my life, just GO AWAY._ **

 

_Go away? I'LL ALWAYS BE HERE, watching and waiting for you to stop this stubbornness. You'll break sooner or later._

 

**_I'LL NEVER SUBTMIT, I'LL RESIST UNTIL THE DAY YOU FINALLY DISAPPEAR._ **

 

_Disappear? Haven't you noticed? I'm your mind, your self-being. I'LL ALWAYS BE A PART OF YOU._

 

**_I'M NOT YOU AND YOU'LL NEVER HAVE CONTROL OVER ME_ **

 

 _Knock knock!_ Keith knocked out of trance at the sudden sound coming from the door. He glanced at the hour, his eyes slightly wet. _1:07am_. What the heck? How did he managed to loose himself for 40 minutes an why was someone knocking at this hour? Before any more thought the knocking came back but now with a feminine voice, it was Ms. Rosa.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" her voice was quiet yet concerned. What was she even doing here? Keith quickly took his stuff and hurried to open the door the stopped, this was his wall, opening the door and he'll have to give some explanation. He hesitated not because he didn't want to talk to her but because he was scared… fearful of her reaction. The knocking came back more persistent, he breathed deeply, cleaned his face and took courage to open the door. Still, at the last second he cowered and put back the mask.

"Hey, sorry, it's just me. I was taking a late bath and I lost track of time" he cleared out with a cracking voice but still hopping that the tin light wouldn't let Lance's mom to see his reddish eyes. But of course, destiny had other plans.

 "Are you alright? You seem upset" the woman asked worried, her curly hair tied up in a messy bun and her feet on nemo slippers. Keith did not know what to do, she seem really nice and relatable but his issue was nothing compared to hers. She lost her daughter and the love of her life, he has everything yet still can't move on. If he tells her she could help him or laugh at him, it was 50/50, still risky. "I'm fine", he wanted to say but he found himself incapable of doing so.

 After a silence she sighed, however, she tried again speaking in a sweet nostalgic voice "I remember when I was your age, trying to not let people see me when I was other than smiley, but let me tell you this, deep inside I just wanted to be heard. We don't know each other very well but if anything is bothering you I'm all ears. I won't tell a soul I promise." , her hand gently rubbing Keith's shoulder. He really wanted to talk but maybe this wasn't the right time or the right place.

More silence and another sigh from her, "Well, it is getting late. It was nice talking to you, better grab that glass of water and go back to bed. Good night", Ms. Rosa walked to the staircase, and before continuing she said something that left Keith stunned "You know, **pain is real but so is hope.** "


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance have awkward moments and we get to see family bonding from both sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry fo the late entry! Many events happened at once and I couldn't find the time to write some proper content.  
> Hope you enjoy the new chapter!  
> Disclaimer:  
> First song: Can't sleep love by Penytatonix  
> Second song: Real Love by Clean Bandit

The sun rays lighted up the room gently indicating the start of a new day. Keith slowly opened his eyes and found himself smuggling a pillow in Lance's bed. He looked at the time, 10:53 am and suddenly reminded the night before of rather morning. He thought quietly, his eyes looking at the roof with hanging stars. How had his life come to this point? How come finally someone understood his pain? No, that's nuts, stop having stupid wishes, those are just for unrealistic dreamers. He let himself think some time before someone, that is Lance, bursted the door open carrying a laundry basket.

"Wake up mullet head! Time to stop being lazy!" He called out while leaving fresh clean clothes in his closet. "Mom told me she made you stay up pretty late with all her momma talk so she ordered me to let you sleep." Gosh, how could his voice be so full of energy this early in the morning?

Keith groaned but slowly made himself a way out of bed. "What about the others?" he yawned loudly before really taking a good look of Lance.  Beautiful, So pure. At a few seconds Keith was already becoming ashamed of his thoughts, what am i thinking? Lance liking me? No one likes broken dolls…

"-ello, hello? Earth to deaf mullet kid" Keith startled at Lance's face being so close to his, he frowned and pushed Lance's face with his hand. "I'm listening, jesus Lance, way to ruin someone's morning." That wasn't what Keith exactly wanted to say but he became a bit scared that Lance was already reading through him like an open book, scared that once he'll see how broken he is he'll abandon him like-

_Her._

Lance seem for a second hurt but then gasped dramatically "Excuse me if you were having fun at your lost train of thoughts but I was telling you that breakfast is ready and that once you finish everyone else is going to visit the barn, they were hoping if you'll join them. But hey, do whatever you want, I don't care." He then proceeded to throw a pair of dirty shirts into his basket and exit the room dramatically.

Keith, left with his own thoughts, took out a pair of headphones and played a random song from his phone to mind off his thoughts about her.  The tunes start playing  shielding him from reality, yet there was something new. His mind started relaxing and sinking, his body already getting ready for breakfast. The lyrics started.

 

_Tell me am I going crazy? (Uh huh)_

_Tell me have I lost my mind? (Yeah)_

_Am I just afraid of lovin'? (Uh huh)_

_Or am I not the lovin' kind? (Yeah)_

 

And this won't do it, not in the mood for this song slapping me with what I already know, Keith thought; he scrolled down his playlist while he rushing down stairs when he suddenly bumped into someone unplugging his headphones and letting a new song play.

 

_Oh, you've got the feeling that I wanna feel_

_Oh, you've got the feeling that I know is real, real, real_

 

He and the other pair of eyes met, big blue eyes, Lance's eyes. Before he could process anything he heard a chuckle,

"Real Love?" Lance asked, hoping to release the tension he left in the room early this morning.

"What?!" But of course, Keith is oblivious to this.

"From Clean Bandit?" He tries again with a light blush in his cheeks.

Ah, the song…wait…the song! The next moments could be described as a Keith desperately trying (key word trying) to turn off his phone while stuttering an explanation. This situation couldn't have gotten more embarrassing than it already was but it did. Just at the kitchen entrance Shiro was standing with a smirk  who as soon as he noticed his brother's awkwardness faked a cough.

His presence startled both of them who stood up quickly with nervous expressions. "Sorry to interrupt this "bonding moment" but breakfast is ready."

"Of course. Keith, you go get that breakfast and I'll go see what mom's doing" Lance laughed off awkwardly waiting an answer but at receiving none he exited the scene.

Seriously, how more obvious can this two be? Shiro funnily thought letting a small laugh escape.

As soon as Lance left the room Keith turned his neck 360° and glared at his brother.

"What's so funny? Spying on others?" Keith blurted out with an angry tone and arms crossed.

"Hey! Don't blame me for not letting you make a fool of yourself in front of your crush" Shiro replied before feeling a pair of palms on his mouth.

"Shut it Shiro! Imagine if someone hears us." Keith said panicked before releasing his grip.

"Chill, it's not like I'm telling you make him your sex slave or something."

"Shiro!"

"I'm joking! Man, one of these days you'll have a seizure or something for all that tension. But seriously, if you enter that meanie jerk type of world I''ll make sure to put some sense into you. You're my little baby bother after all." He stated with his arms playfully choking Keith's neck. Both of them laughed before a calmed silence formed, which as soon as it came left when Shiro released his grip and spoke again,

"So, you admit it", his tone playful while he sat in the kitchen table.

"Admit what?" Keith asked confused sitting next to him and taking a sip of his coffee.

"That he's your crush", Keith's eyes opened in surprise as he almost spited out the drink "He isn't! I don't know what makes you think that, we are just acquaintances."

"Are you sure? You didn't correct me when I said and I quote 'Don't blame me for not letting you make a fool of yourself in front of your crush'; have come into terms with your feelings?" Shiro stated crossing his arms and shooting a victory glare to his brother. Tons of thoughts passed through Keith's head while he munched his cereal; has his feelings really been that obvious? Wait, what feelings even? He didn't and will never have any feelings towards Lance, there was no way. _How can one love someone else if it isn't capable of loving itself?_

"What feelings? I told you, were just acquaintances." he replied bitterly, already tired about all this interrogatory. He appreciated his brother intentions but he was still afraid of being judge or worst, misunderstood.

"If you say so." Shiro replied sensing his brother's uneasy aura. It hurt Shiro when Keith was like that, looking as if he made that one wrong move their bond would break apart. It was really frustrating, seeing someone in need yet not being able to really help, it made him fell that he wasn't full filing his role as a big brother.

\-----------

The sound of rushed footsteps covered the silence of the hallway that ended in a door which lead to a laundry room. A tint of slight redness covered Lance cheeks as he moved to open the door but stopped for a second to think. He couldn't believe that he just messed up his apology with Keith, after the way he kind of snapped in the morning for nothing it was obvious he had to apologize.  A bubble of guilt started to build in his stomach and a heavy sense of sadness(was that the right word?) weighted his shoulders, he new what this meant but didn't fight to supress it now that he was alone.

_What if he hates me now? Did he even liked me from the beginning or was he just being nice out of respect? Am I even worth of being nice to? Is it because I'm not enough? Is there something wrong that I need to chang-?_

The sound of a creak startled Lance back to reality. The door opened revealing his mom who looked surprised at the unexpected presence of her son,

"Hola mijo (Hello son), What brings you to the laundry room? I thought you were going to show your friends the barn"

"Oh no! I mean-yes! I-uhm- Keith is just finishing his breakfast so we are waiting for him" Lance responded trying to hide his nervousness and hoping his mom wouldn't notice his tension but of course, moms don't go that way.

"Is something the matter? You seem having one of those 'days'" she asked careful and understanding of Lance's mental issues. She knew that not even all those visits to the therapist would fix the gap of a his dad. While she suffered PTSD her son suffered from depression, it was hard but she sticked with her motto. She was just lucky that Benjamin was just a baby when the tragedy happened, he didn't understand deep themes like love and dead so he didn't suffer as much.

"Lancy, you know, pain is-"

"I know I know, pain is real but so is hope. I still have hope but sometimes is just to hard to deal with this" he explained motioning his body with his hands. He pressed his lips and sighed "and now that we have this new people living here is just-I'm tired of all the smiling and hosting. I just want real people to take my feelings for real and not as a joke."

"But what are you saying? Lancy You're not alone, you have me and them. Don't tell me they are strangers, you know them, well Pidge and  Hunk have been there with you since kids. I don't know about Allura, Coran or Shiro but I know someone who will be interested in listening to you"

"Who?"

"Keith, sweetheart"

"What?! No way! He's a jerk! Just his morning I tried to apologize and he went from giving me he dumb face to completely ignoring me!"

"Apologize? For what?"

"Ummm"

"Lance McClain-"

"Okay! Well, I kinda woke him up in a harsh way and he complained and them I guess he touched a nerve and I snapped?"

"Lance, you know that how you responded wasn't the best option?"

"I know, that's why I was trying to apologize. I had one of those nightmares, that's why I woke up earlier and why I felt uneasy. Keith didn't deserve my disgusting attitude." Lance mumbled regretfully as he took his mother's hand for comfort. Ms.Rosa listened to every word of her son and understood her son's emotions. She stoke his hands gently giving small massages.

"Lance you are not disgusting, even if you made the wrong choice you don't need to beat up yourself like that and I think if you try again and explain everything to Keith he'll understand"

"And if he doesn't?"

"Lance, I'm sure he will… And you know what? It's nice to have someone you can relate with."

"Relate? How will he know what it feels like?"

"How do you know he wont?"

"But-"

"Lance," Ms.Rosa spoke staring strongly at her son's eyes, 

" **Doubt kills more than failure ever will, never ever forget that**."

\-----------                      


End file.
